The present invention relates generally to enclosures for open-air car cargo compartments and, more particularly, to an enclosure assembly that provides enhanced protection from the effects of inclement weather on cargo, such as the golf-clubs and golf-club bags that are carried in the cargo compartment of a golf-cart.
The background information discussed below is presented to better illustrate the novelty and usefulness of the present invention. This background information is not admitted prior art.
Originally gas-powered open-air cars, once intended mainly for use on the golf course, are now generally electric powered and mass-produced for use by both golfers and private consumers. Originally designed to carry two people and their golf clubs around a golf course, the cars are now widely available in a wide range of styles and are used to convey from two up to ten, and occasionally more, passengers.
The use of open-air carts on the golf course is now nearly ubiquitous. Golf carts provide for golfers, along with all their accessory equipment, to get to the next hole with a minimum of physical exertion. Accessories include additional clubs, tees, golf balls, beverages, sand bottles, ball cleaners, cooler trays, upgraded motor or speed controller, and lift kits. Most carts come with storage space devoted to specific cargo. For example, golf-bag wells are provided in the rear of golf-carts for the golf-bags that are used to hold the golf clubs. General use open cars often come with a baggage rack that is also designed to support a baggage-box for general transporting purposes.
Open-air cars now typically come with a roof and a windshield panel. Side enclosures protect the occupants of the car from the elements, including wind, cold, snow, and rain. Enclosures generally consist of panels that hang from the cart roof. Two-seater open-car enclosures include from between two and four enclosure-panels. For example, there could be a panel for each side of the cart, and one for the back of the cart. If the cart does not come with a windshield, then there may be a front panel, as well. The top portion of each enclosure panel is generally made from a transparent material, while the bottom portion is made from a durable opaque material, so that when the enclosure is deployed to protect the occupants of the car from adverse weather effects, the occupants have good visibility. Most golf carts now also provide some shelter from rain for the items that are carried in the golf bag well or in the storage space.